20 Drabble to Gakupo and Aoki
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Kadang tak pernah kamu mengerti bagaimana orang yang tadinya asing bagimu, kini memberikan sejuta makna dalam hidupmu. a GakuAoki fanfic. Warning inside!


Hey, minna. Kembali dengan saya yang sekarang sedang dilanda flu yang berat sekali banget #sedot ingus #plak

Langsung saja, kenapa saya membuat fic ini adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena request dari salah seorang reader setia saya :) tadinya agak bingung juga sih harus digimanain pair yang sangat tidak biasa ini. Tapi akhirnya dapet inspirasi juga :)

Okedeh, selamat membaca!

* * *

"20 Drabble to Gakupo and Aoki"

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By YandereHachan24

Special to Mina Miyaguchi and friends!

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

* * *

WARNING!

OOC, Full of Romance, Fluffy!, CRACK-PAIR.

* * *

#1

Ku tatap lagi wajahnya.

Yang dipenuhi guratan-guratan sempurna karya Tuhan yang bisa-bisanya menciptakan makhluk tampan dan karismatik seperti dia.

Maksudku, oh tidakkah kau lihat senyumannya yang menawan hati? Tidakkah kau lihat laku santun dan lembut lakunya?

Membuat pandanganku tak bisa menatap yang lain. Hanya dia.

* * *

#2

Tenyata namanya Gakupo Kamui. Dan dia murid kelas 3-A.

Nama yang terdengar gagah. Mengingatkanku pada nama-nama samurai zaman edo yang pemberani, tegar dan sangat mencuri hati. Seperti hari ini, aku melihatnya lagi. Rambut ungu panjang ala samurai yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Betapa gelak tawanya membuatku ikut tersenyum. Terlebih ekspresi tawanya yang membuatku semakin ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Hey, kapan kau sadar?

Aku di sini, memperhatikanmu di balik tembok penghalang bernama 'suka'.

* * *

#3

Aku melihatnya lagi.

Dia yang membawa makanan kesukaannya—walau hanya berupa mi ramen dan telur gulung—duduk di salah satu bangku bersama teman-temannya. Si rambut biru, rambut kuning dan si rambut merah. Mereka semua tampan. Namun mengapa yang kulihat hanya dia? Dia yang menawan hatiku hanya dengan senyuman itu.

Walau dia tak pernah tahu aku, hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku ingin duduk di sampingnya saat itu...

* * *

#4

Pagi ini aku datang terlambat. Tetapi aku bahagia.

Karena kebetulan dia sedang menjadi piket dan akhirnya menemukanku yang memanjat pagar belakang. Masih dengan tatapan skeptisnya, dia mendengarkan alasanku yang berkata bahwa aku tengah menolong seorang nenek yang kehilangan kucingnya—yeah, walau yang ini aku benar-benar melakukannya lantaran tak tega nenek itu terus memanggil nama kucingnya.

Namun dia tertawa dan berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis yang lucu.

Walau hanya begitu, aku merasa melayang-layang di angkasa. Terlebih karena pujiannya itu hanya untukku.

Dan... hey, aku baru sadar kalau dia punya suara yang menghipnotis dan menyenangkan.

* * *

#5

Perpustakaan itu memang selalu sepi. Itu memang benar.

Dan di sanalah aku saat ini. Membolak-balikan buku setebal delapan sentimeter yang membosankan ditemani oleh teh kalengan di sampingku. Tidakkah kau lihat buku itu sudah berdebu? Terlebih kertas-kertasnya sudah mulai lapuk dan menimbulkan bau yang tidak kusukai. Namun ku tahan itu. Demi tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei, aku harus menahannya!

Awalnya tak kusadari sewaktu dia tiba-tiba memasuki ruang Perpustakaan dan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku tak tahu betapa detak jantungku bertambah cepat beberapa sekon sebelum dia tersenyum dan bertanya apa aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi hati ini terasa senang.

"Aku minta minumannya ya... Aoki!" katanya sambil menyeruput teh kalenganku dan berlari keluar Perpustakaan.

Aoki...? Dia... tahu namaku?

Astaga!, aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku memerah dan mataku berkaca-kaca. Hatiku senang bukan kepalang.

Dia tahu namaku! Dia tahu namaku! Dia... tahu namaku!

* * *

#6

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku saat akhirnya kau sadari ada aku disekitarmu.

Aku ingin kau sadar bahwa aku selalu memandangimu, memperhatikanmu dari jauh... dan berharap kau sadar akan perasaan suka yang selama ini menggangguku. Tentangmu, semuanya.

Kini aku melihatmu lagi. Tengah bermain bola basket bersama teman-temanmu. Senyum cerahmu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Keringat dan peluh yang menetes dari dagu dan tubuhmu membuatku ingin menghapusnya dengan handuk dan sapu tangan yang aku bawa. Ingin aku berikan minuman untukmu.

Tapi, aku malu! Sungguh!

* * *

#7

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan jariku di atas meja kayu. Pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei terasa amat membosankan. Aku menolehkan kepala ke samping—menghadap ke arah jendela dan aku mendapati dia lagi. Dia sedang membawa beberapa buku yang tebal-tebal. Mungkin salah seorang guru menugasinya membawakan buku-buku itu.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil.

Namun hal yang tak aku duga terjadi. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali... benarkah lambaian itu untukku?

Aku memastikannya dengan melempar tatapan bertanya dan menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Dia terlihat tertawa lalu mengangguk.

**DEG.**

Dia melambai padaku! Aku menahan napasku sebelum mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan membalas lambaiannya.

"Yak, Aoki Lapis. Silakan jawab pertanyaan nomor dua belas," kata Kiyoteru-sensei tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Kau mengacungkan tanganmu 'kan? Ayo jawab di papan tulis!"

Ah, bodohnya aku...

* * *

#8

Aku melihat dia merangkul pemuda biru yang aku tahu adalah kawan terbaiknya. Dia tampak bercerita-cerita bersama pemuda itu sebelum Gakupo tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Lalu pemuda biru itu mengikuti arah pandang Gakupo dan melihatiku.

Apakah... Gakupo membicarakan tentang aku?

Perasaan senang yang menggelitik hati membuatku nyaris meloncat-loncat sebelum seorang gadis bertubuh semampai, cantik—sangat cantik, berambut merah muda panjang berjalan di sampingku bersama seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca.

Aku tolehkan pandanganku pada Gakupo dan Kaito yang ternyata dari tadi memandangi kedua gadis paling cantik di SMA Crypton itu.

Ah, ternyata bukan aku...

Lalu rasa sakit itu timbul. Menyayat hati... seperti sembilu.

* * *

#9

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Saat dia berbicara dengan gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sangat cantik bernama Luka Megurine. Ekspresi dia yang sulit ditebak membuatku bertanya-tanya... apakah dia menyukai gadis itu? Benarkah?

Rasa cemburu, sedih dan sakit yang berlebihan seketika menyelimuti hatiku. Kau tahu? Membandingkan seorang Aoki Lapis dengan seorang Luka Megurine bagaikan membandingkan langit dengan bumi. Si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa. Atau apalah itu.

Semakin memikirkannya, semakin aku ingin mati saja...

* * *

#10

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan air mataku saat gosip itu terdengar sampai di telingaku.

Saat gosip bahwa Gakupo Kamui dengan Luka Megurine menjalih hubungan bernama "pacaran".

Lily memang menenangkanku. Tetapi aku tidak butuh itu sekarang. Aku menyukai Gakupo—sayang, cinta... aku benar-benar merasa tulus padanya. Bukankah seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat? Apakah ini semua memang kesalahanku sejak awal?

Kesalahanku karena aku jatuh cinta pada Gakupo Kamui?

* * *

#11

Heran.

Aku tak pernah melihat Gakupo Kamui dan Luka Megurine berjalan bersamaan kecuali saat jam istirahat. Padahal, gosipnya mereka pacaran 'kan?

Namun harapanku yang bertekad untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri itu langsung hancur. Begitu Luka Megurine menampakkan wajah cantiknya dan menarik kursi di samping Gakupo. Duduk dengan pemuda itu layaknya sepasang kekasih. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Sakit.

Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak... menahan mati-matian gundukan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mataku.

* * *

#12

Tidak tahu untuk apa lagi aku ada di sini.

Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku. Sungguh indah. Taman ini memang tak pernah berubah. Sejak kecil, aku selalu bermain di sini bersama teman-temanku yang satu persatu pindah ke beberapa kota yang amat jauh dari sini. Karena itu aku terkadang pergi kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Atau bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

Sampai suara derapan langkah kaki menghampiriku.

"Aoki?" panggil suara itu. Suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku membalikan badan dan mendapati Kamui Gakupo menatapku. Dia masih mengenakan baju olahraganya. Dengan bola basket di tangannya. Aku meneguk ludahku. Mendadak kerongkonganku kering. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab sapaannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya. Dia lalu mendudukan diri di atas rumput—tepat di sebelahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Ini tempat umum 'kan Gakupo-senpai... jadi wajar kalau aku di sini," jawabku. Aku tak tahu dari mana jawaban tidak manis itu berasal. Namun aku langsung merutuki diriku sendiri. Sumpah.

"Benar juga, heheh," kekeh Gakupo-senpai. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak sakit hati dengan pelakuan tidak manisku tadi.

"Di sini indah 'kan? Kau tahu, aku pernah percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku di sini," curhat Gakupo-senpai tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh. Kini aku dapat melihat wajah tampannya dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Sou? Lalu apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku balik—tatapannya intens sampai membuaku gugup.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Jawaban singkat yang langsung membuat hatiku mencelos...

* * *

#13

Merasa tidak enak badan dan pusing.

Itu yang aku rasakan setelah semalaman aku menangisi seorang Gakupo Kamui dan mengutuk gadis manapun yang merupakan cinta pertamanya yang dia temui di taman itu. Yang pasti bukan aku 'kan? Maksudku, jelas dia berkata begitu hanya untuk menyakitiku saja.

Akhirnya aku izin ke ruang kesehatan. Sensei mengizinkanku. Aku lalu berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan dan merebahkan di di atas kasur empuk. Awang-awangku kembali berjalan saat aku tatapi langit-langit putih bersih yang menenangkan. Tirai biru di sebelahku menampakkan sesosok bayangan. Aku tak yakin siapa itu.

Brgitu kusibakkan tirai itu, aku mendapati Gakupo di sana.

Oh Tuhan.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku dan dia selalu bertemu? Apa ini semacam takdir yang terlalu menyiksa?

"Lho, Aoki? Kamu sakit apa?" tanya Gakupo menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjap lalu menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hanya merasa pusing sedikit...,"

"Minumlah obat. Obatnya ada di mejaku nih," tuturnya sambil memberikan se-strip obat sakit kepala yang merknya sering aku lihat di TV. Aku menerimanya dengan agak ragu lalu memandanginya. Wajah itu tampak tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Gakupo-senpai... juga sakit apa?" tanyaku. Dia membuka sebelah matanya lalu terkekeh.

"Aku bohong kok. Aku tidak sakit. Aku bolos pelajaran Kimia. Kepalaku pusing sekali melihatnya, kau tahu?" cengirnya membuatku tertawa kecil. Dia orang yang humoris...

"Aoki cantik sekali kalau sedang tersenyum, deh," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

Ada rasa senang... dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan menggelitik hatiku yang nelangsa...

* * *

#14

Hari Minggu yang membosankan ketika kau tak mengerjakan apapun di rumah. Dan itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Dengan malas ku tatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Deru suara AC membuatku semakin tak ingin meninggalkan kasur empuk. Aku lalu menatap diriku sendiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di kamarku. Aku memiliki rambut biru bergradasi ungu yang jarang dimiliki orang lain.

Ungu...

Entah kenapa seharian ini aku merindukan sosok Gakupo-senpai. Aku ingin lihat senyumnya.

Maka kuraih ponselku dan mencari fotonya dalam Gallery yang aku ambil secara diam-diam. Lalu ku tatap wajah tampan itu. Ah, saat dia sedang bermain basket ya? Dia benar-benar atletis...

Kapanlah dia akan sadar bahwa cintaku lebih besar dibanding yang dia bayangkan?

* * *

#15

Kenaikan ke SMA tingkat dua membuatku bertambah sibuk dengan ujian akhir-akhir ini.

Kupandangi buku tebal di hadapanku. Dari tadi aku membacanya, tapi kenapa tak satu katapun meresap ke dalam benakku, memasuki naluri otakku dan segalanya terasa hampa?

Oh iya...

Tahun ini, Gakupo-senpai akan lulus 'kan?

Aku merasakan ketakutanku—kalau aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bagaimana? Maksudku, apakah Gakupo akan mengingatku terus? Dia juga punya segudang kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkanku—adik kelasnya yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini ... iya 'kan?

* * *

#16

Aku sudah jarang melihatnya.

Baik di lapangan basket—yang biasanya dia bermain basket pukul segini dan aku juga tidak menemukannya di kantin—biasanya dia menghabiskan waktunya di sana bersama teman-temannya. Namun selama satu semester ini, aku jarang melihatnya. Sekalipun aku melihatnya, dia tengah bersama buku pelajarannya di tangan.

Ah, dia memang sibuk sekarang untuk memikirkan Ujian Nasionalnya, ya?

Aku tahu aku tak berhak merasakan perasaan ini...

Tapi aku memetik sekuntum rindu saat aku tak melihatnya saat ini.

* * *

#17

Aku melihatnya lagi!

Aku tatap dia yang tengah berjalan ke arah Perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku referensi, mungkin?

Sebut saja aku modus, stalker atau apa. Tapi aku berjalan ke arah Perpustakaan hanya untuk melihatnya dari dekat, menghirup wangi parfumnya dan memandang guratan sempurna itu dari dekat. Lalu aku melihatnya begitu dekat.

Dia tengah melihat-lihat beberapa buku. Dia tampak semakin keren dengan kacamata berlensa tipis yang dikenakannya sekarang.

"Gakupo-senpai?" panggilku. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum... ah, senyuman itu!

"Halo, Aoki. Sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya sih yang aku cari cuma dia.

"Um... ya. Aku... mencari ini!" tunjukku pada buku bergambar buah-buahan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aoki suka bikin jus?" tanyanya. Aku membaca judul buku yang aku pegang 'CARA MEMBUAT JUICE BERVARIASI'.

"Y-ya... gi-gitulah," jawabku agak gugup. Gila, aku saja jarang minum jus.

"Menarik. Aku suka sekali jus melon. Bisa kau buatkan untukku saat kelulusan?" tanyanya. Sontak wajahku memerah lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Ya-ya! Akan aku buatkan!" seruku membuat seisi Perpustakaan menatap kami. Aku menutup mulutku lalu Gakupo-senpai tertawa.

"Aoki lucu, ya,"

Ah, lagi-lagi...

* * *

#18

Aku libur hari ini karena kelas tiga tengah menjalankan Ujian Nasionalnya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu senang dengan libur kali ini. Aku merasa... berarti libur kali ini adalah pertanda untukku, bahwa aku akan melihat Gakupo-senpai untuk terakhir kalinya?

Aku menghela nafas. Memejamkan mataku.

Tuhan, aku harapkan yang terbaik untuk Gakupo Kamui yang aku sayangi itu...

* * *

#19

Sekumpulan murid kelas tiga tampaknya mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang bersorak-sorai bergembira saat mengetahui bahwa mereka lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan di terima di Universitas yang mereka tuju. Aku tahu aku bukan kelas tiga, namun aku penasaran dengan nilai dia...

Aku mencari namanya dari deretan tiga raput delapan puluh murid yang ada di sekolah itu. Aku temukan namanya di barisan atas—menandakan bahwa dia meraih nilai yang cukup gemilang.

Dia lulus!

Aku tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dia sedang berhigh-five ria dengan teman-temannya yang juga lulus. Lalu tatapannya berhenti padaku. Dia melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang langsung bersiul-siul menggodaku dan dia.

"Hei, Aoki! Bagaimana? Aku pintar 'kan?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku tertawa lalu mengangguk.

"Iya. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Senpai," ucapku tulus. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu? Bukankah kau akan membuatkanku jus melon besok? Di hari perayaan kelulusan?" tanyanya. Aku tertegun. Dia masih ingat?

"I-ingat kok! Akan aku buatkan!" jawabku semangat. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku.

**DEG.**

"Terima kasih, ya! Kutunggu, lho." Lalu dia berlari kembali ke teman-temannya. Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan perlakuan lembutnya tadi...

* * *

#20

Aku menatap barisan kelas tiga yang sibuk menyalami guru-guru mereka di hari perayaan kelulusan ini. Aku memegangi botol biru berisi jus melon buatanku tadi pagi dengan harap-harap cemas. Mana dia?

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!"

"Omodeto!"

"Ayo makan-makan!"

Suara-suara itu berseru-seru tapi tak satupun yang aku kenali sebagai suara Gakupo-senpai. Duh, kemana sih dia?

"Aoki!" panggil sebuah suara membuatku menoleh dan mendapati dia berlari ke arahku. Aku mengerjap. Ah, dia...

"Gakupo-senpai... ini," aku menyerahkan botol tadi. Dia mengambilnya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, ya!" katanya.

"Dan...,"Lalu dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh—mencopot kancing kedua dari kemejanya.

"—Ini untukmu," sodornya padaku. Ku tatap kancing putih itu seksama lalu mengerjap. Kancing kdua? Kancing yang diberikan seorang laki-laki kepada gadis yang spesial untuknya 'kan? Air mataku nyaris menetes kalau saja Gakupo-senpai tersenyum lalu berkata sesuatu yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu...

"Aku suka kamu, Aoki," katanya. Aku menutupi mulutku yang menganga lebar dengan kedua tanganku. Cukup. Air mataku meleleh membasahi kedua pipi putihku. Namun tangis kebahagiaan kali ini.

"Bagaimana... dengan Luka-senpai?" tanyaku lirih. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku dan Luka tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia itu pacaran dengan Akaito. Tapi mendekatinya lewat aku," jelas Gakupo. Oke. Sadarlah sekarang aku...

"Lalu... cinta pertamamu di taman itu?" tanyaku. Aku tak ingin dia memikirkan gadis lain ketika dia bersamaku. Sebut saja aku agresif, tapi itulah yang aku harapkan.

"Aku bertemu gadis cinta pertamaku itu tanpa diduga-duga," ceritanya. Lalu mata ungunya menatap kelereng mataku dengan dalam. "Gadis itu... tampak kesepian. Tapi aku tahu dia selalu memerhatikanku dari jauh. Gadis itu cantik sekali... berambut biru dengan gradasi ungu yang unik. Tadir selalu mempertemukan aku dengan gadis itu. Contohnya di ruang kesehatan saat dia mengeluh 'pusing sedikit' padaku yang bolos...," ceritanya. Lalu mataku membulat sempurna.

Jadi... gadis cinta pertamanya itu... aku?

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gakupo memastikan. Aku tak perlu waktu lagi untuk menjawabnya. Tentu saja.

"Aku... aku juga suka pada Senpai...," dan dia meraihku ke dalam pelukannya. Terasa hangat, lembut... wangi parfumnya kini memasuki indra penciumanku membuat air mataku kembali meleleh karena rasa senang yang meledak-ledak dalam dadaku.

Terlebih ketika bibirnya menekan lembut bibirku sendiri. Menimbulkan ledakan kesenangan yang amat dahsyat memenuhi seluruh pikiran dan ragaku.

Suara siulan menggoda dan teriakan-teriakan menggoda membuat pipiku memerah.

Tapi siapa peduli? Gakupo mencintaku! Dia mencintaiku!

* * *

Sesaat aku kembali ke masa lalu sebelum aku menatapi cincin kawin di jari manisku. Bertuliskan 'GakuAoki' yang ada di permukaan emas putih bermata satu yang cantik. Memang itu bukan cincin paling indah sedunia. Tapi bagiku, cincin itu adalah pertanda yang mengikat janji suciku dengan Gakupo yang kini tertidur di sebelahku. Wajahnya yang tenang membuatku tersenyum. Lalu aku mengecup pelan dahinya.

"Aku cinta kamu, Gakupo..."

–sekarang dan selamanya... aku akan terus bersamamu.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Selesai sudahlah request darimu, Mina~ semoga suka ya XD dan maaf kalo Aokinya rada OOC soalnya saya gatau dia itu gimana uhuk T.T #dor

Sip deh... yang lainnya juga silakan monggo di review? :3

v


End file.
